


Full Circle

by ElektiveAmnesia



Series: A Cowboy, Archer, and Dj Sandwich [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Light Angst, M/M, OT3, Oral Sex, Rimming, first chapter is T rated at best, first time anal sex, long conversations under moonlight, polyamory I guess, the dirty stuff comes later cuz I'm evil, three way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9691487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElektiveAmnesia/pseuds/ElektiveAmnesia
Summary: Lucio likes Hanzo, but he knows that Hanzo likes McCree, and that McCree really likes Hanzo.Where does that leave him?Right in the middle, of course.





	1. Fix It

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this turned into a beautiful monster. A beautiful, late monster.  
> Anyway, I present the first part of the final(?) installment of this series! Thanks for your patience :'D

“Yanno, every damn time I come in here I remember this one  particular mornin’,” McCree started, eyes far away, brow contemplative.  

They were in the mess hall, McCree slowly sucking down a cigarillo, Lucio enjoying a bowl of Luciooo’s.

“It was a couple o’ months ago, real late at night,” he continued, “I couldn't sleep a wink, so I came in here for somethin’...lil midnight snack maybe. But yanno, _he_ was in here-Hanzo I mean,” Lucio already knew who he meant, “and he was just sittin’ there, lookin’ as pretty as a picture. It was the first time I saw him outta that crazy yukata. I expected him to wear that thing to sleep, but he had on, like a band tee-shirt and sweats,” McCree chuckled deep, fond at the memory, “still made my heart skip a beat though.  He caught my eye and then _somethin_ ’ clicked; I’d popped a squat and, we ain’t hardly said nothin’ but three words to one another beforehand, but we ended up swapping stories ‘til the sun came up. I tol’ him about my days with Deadlock, and he even told me a story about him an’ Genji when they were kids. He laughed at my dumb jokes too...” Mccree smiled a little triumphantly then, as though each of Hanzo’s smiles were a small victory.

His face turned somber again as he continued,

“I would've liked to know him when we was younger. Probably would’ve hated him till I realized we ain’t so different after all…just two guys who ain't as big and bad as we think we are.” Smoke curled from his nostrils as he sighed deeply.

“Ah, but that’s enough of my ramblin’...”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucio liked hearing about Hanzo, the  way McCree described him made him sound like such a mysterious yet beautiful soul. His detailed accounts were the reason that Lucio already felt like he knew Hanzo, and why he agreed to come to his room that night; he was surprised at the realization that they’d only had a few (very brief) conversations.

McCree’s stories had softened Hanzo’s edges, transforming him from an ex-yakuza, bow-wielding, half dragon, into someone graceful, down to earth, human. Someone loveable.  

And McCree does love him, whether he realizes it yet or not. It’s in the way his eyes go far away when he talks about him, the way his entire body perks up at the mere mention of his name.

It’s in the way his shoulders sag and he sighs, deeply pained, when Hanzo spurns his advances, which had been happening a lot more since he and Lucio shared a drink and a bed.

McCree is really talented with his fingers and mouth, and beyond that he’s funny, sweet, and smarter than he looks. Lucio likes him, maybe more than he should, but he doesn’t want to be the reason McCree loses what seems  like the love of his life. And he doesn’t want to hurt Hanzo anymore. The distant sadness in his eyes that night broke Lucio’s heart; even as Hanzo mocked him, Lucio detected the insecurity in each word.

He doesn’t wanna lose him either.

~~~~~~~~

Lucio had every intention of just talking through his feelings with McCree when he visited him in his room one night.

However, five minutes later, he was on his lap, McCree with one hand creeped up the back of his shirt, the other cradling the back of his head as they kissed like they didn’t have a care in the world, all soft and slow and tender. Lucio felt himself making up excuses to let this continue, telling himself that they’d talk afterwards, or that he could put this off till tomorrow, but his rationality won out.  This conversation was too important.

He broke the kiss, sliding his hands up to McCree’s face, holding him there.

“McCree, I just- You know how me and Hanzo...hung out the other day?”

“Yessir,” McCree replied, not missing a beat. He did know; knew that they did more than just hang out too. He’d begged Lucio to recount the entire night in _explicit_  detail. Lucio never saw a man more actively try to hide an erection than McCree that day. He thinks the entire encounter made McCree love Hanzo even more.

“Good, right so…I’ve just been noticing that-” He was interrupted by the creak of the door.

Lucio turned his head marginally to see Hanzo standing in the frame. His eyes were wide, mouth dropped open, truly taken aback by the scene before him. Lucio and Mcree both sat frozen.

What a picture they must’ve painted: he and McCree were still _so close_ , practically sharing breath, foreheads nearly touching. They looked like proper lovers.

“Excuse me for intruding,” Hanzo said sharply, but before he turned to go, McCree made a move: he deposited Lucio gently on the bed, quickly crossed the room, and slid his arms around Hanzo’s waist, pulling him into the room. He was surprisingly fast sometimes.

“Well hold on there, darlin’, don’t go runnin’ off on me now.” Hanzo squirmed in his grip, and tried to push away, but McCree kissed him anyway, three quick, closed mouth pecks right on the lips.

“If you do not unhand me this second, I will-”

“Hush now Hanzo, _please_ , and listen here.” Hanzo surprisingly went still and silent.

“Thank ya kindly. Now listen, Lucio told me what happened between the two o’ y’all.”

Hanzo shot Lucio a withering look. Taking no heed of the actual promise of death in Hanzo’s eyes, Lucio just smiled weakly and waved back.

McCree chuckled. “Come now, no need ta glare at him, darlin’. I ain’t mad or nun. In fact, I like that y’all are gettin’ so close,” and with a shit-eating grin and a roll of his hips, “Now, why don’t ya show me how well y’all are... _acquainted_.”

Lucio cringed. How could McCree not read the mood?

Hanzo’s cheeks burned, and he glanced between Lucio and Mccree, mouth agape.

His usual eloquence was gone as he sputtered, pushing McCree off of him, “I...you-” his mouth snapped shut when he realized he was stammering. He was red up to tips of his ears as he turned on his heel.

“I must go.”

McCree looked hurt as watched him leave.

Lucio wrung his hands in an almost childlike manner; he just felt so guilty.   

And McCree, ever positive McCree, schooled his face into something less heartbroken, and declared, “Well that just about killed my boner, but how’s about we pick this up sometime later tonight?”

McCree looked hopeful, but Lucio had to look down at his own hands, unable to meet his eyes. Part of him thought to stay with McCree, to comfort him, to hold him until he forgets about how sad he is, kiss a smile onto those lips. But…

“I’m sorry McCree, but there’s something I gotta set right.”

~~~~~

The moon was full at Gibraltar, so Lucio knew where to look for Hanzo. He searched roofs of several buildings before he found him, seated at the edge of one of the buildings near the water, gazing out, enjoying his solitude.

He looked so beautiful in the moonlight.  He had on a yukata, with a blue and black and yellow pattern that looked like waves. It was open, revealing a fitted grey tee shirt, which hugged his pectorals in a way that made Lucio’s stomach drop. Soft black joggers tightened right under his knee, exposing his slender calves. Cutely, he was sporting a semi-beaten down pair of flip flops, but still managed to make them look respectable.

Most alluring of all, his was hair tied low, parted down the middle, with a long silver hair tie. The moonlight still caught his greys though, almost giving him a halo of light.

A breeze displaced his yukata, slipping it down one shoulder, exposing just a bit of his tattoo. He was the literal picture of elegance and grace.

Lucio glanced down at himself. He had on a tight lime green crop top, even tighter jeans, and black platform sandals.

He didn’t look as refined as Hanzo, but it’d have to do.

“I know you are there,” Hanzo suddenly spoke into the night air, before casting Lucio a sidelong glance over his shoulder.

Lucio smiled, caught staring, and sauntered over.

“It’s so beautiful out here,” he said, lowering himself onto the ledge next to Hanzo.

“Indeed,” he replied, “but such beauty is wasted on the soul of a murderer.”

Lucio flinched at the harsh words, but Hanzo continued to stare stoically at the moonlit waters.

He continued, “How did you know to find me here?”

Lucio sighed internally, thankful for the subject change and answered,

“McCree told me you come here sometimes when the sky is clear because you like looking at the moon over the ocean. He said you guys used to meet up here all the time, and just spend the night talking, smokin’, drinkin’,” _kissing, groping, loving,_ “whatever.”

A sad thought flashed into Lucio’s mind: Hanzo was probably hoping for McCree to come, but instead all he got was this pest, and he'd probably ask him to leave. 

However, no such reply came. Hanzo snapped his face towards Lucio, staring at him with tenuous hope in his eyes.

He asked, with uncharacteristic softness,  “Jes-McCree told you about that?”

“Yeah man, he talks about you all the time. Like a lot.”

Hanzo tipped his face down, embarrassed, “You must be tired of hearing about me...there is not much to tell.”

“What?! Man, are you kiddin’?” Lucio exclaimed, excited now, “Y’all got like, the most interesting meet-cute story ever! He watched you single handedly capture an objective, just in the nick of time, and he when he complimented you on it, you stuck him with the ‘meanest mug he ever did see’ and scaled an entire wall. He said, and I quote, ‘Well, butter my buns and call me a biscuit if that ain’t the most gorgeous man this side of the Mississippi.’”

They both chuckled lightly at Lucio’s scarily accurate imitation of McCree, but Lucio’s heart skipped a beat at Hanzo’s smile.  

Hanzo sighed deeply, and looked down at his clasped hands. He hesitated before remarking,

“McCree was the first in so long  to treat me like I was something...beautiful, and not a...a _killer_.” He huffed at his own unraveling emotions, seemingly angry at himself for opening up.

Lucio felt that, for all of his strength and ruthlessness, Hanzo was like a porcelain doll, threatening to break under a too-hard touch, or a too-heavy hand. He wanted to be gentle with him. Hanzo probably needed someone to be gentle with him.

Lucio hesitated, since there was a high chance of getting punched in the face by a very strong arm if he misinterpreted Hanzo’s feelings, but he leaned closer anyway. His hand came to rest lightly on the side of Hanzo’s neck.

“You are beautiful,” he murmured, right before he closed the distance.

The kiss was soft, but electric. Barely there, but all encompassing, like a black hole and it was enough to make Lucio a bit dizzy. Hanzo was nearly motionless though, and hardly reciprocated.

Lucio broke the kiss and started to get up, his nerve gone, but Hanzo pulled him back in, and held their foreheads together. He said nothing, so Lucio filled the silence.

“Hanzo, I’m so sorry. I never should’ve started seeing McCree, or maybe I never should’ve spent that night with you. I don’t know. I just like you both so much,” Lucio was talking fast, bordering on rambling, “McCree is so funny and cool and thoughtful, just genuinely kind, and you, you’re sharp, and so sexy, you’re like a real life dream. _Ethereal_. It’s like y’all are made for each other. And all I’m doing is driving a wedge between you two.” Lucio could feel the familiar heat of tears behind his eyes. “I think it’s for the best that I maybe leave you guys alone.”

Hanzo sighed heavily, and leaned back just far enough so that they could meet eyes. He looked tired.  

“Lucio, you are not driving us apart, I am doing that on my own,” he seemed a little surprised by his own words, as though he were realizing their truth as he spoke them.

He continued, “Seeing you and Jesse together made me doubt the security of our own relationship. I could not understand why he would seek out another partner; I assumed at first it was purely out of lust, but now I understand. You are soft and sweet in ways I never could be.  I was beginning to think more and more that you two are better suited for one another, which is why I tried to keep my distance. But,” Hanzo cupped Lucio’s face and stroked his cheekbone with a calloused thumb, “just as I crave Jesse’s company, I am plagued with thoughts of your smile and your smooth skin,” his eyes slipped closed, “the way your back arches when you are aroused, and the sounds you make. I still have the taste of you on my tongue. I do not wish to be vulgar, but I am done pretending. I not only enjoyed our time together, I want more. I want more of you, Lucio, if you will have me.” He spoke the last part courteously, like a gentleman.

Lucio did not feel very gentlemanly. He was biting his lip, hard, chest rising and falling rapidly. He couldn’t help but to shove one hand between his now clenched thighs.

His throat had gone completely dry, but he still willed himself to speak.

“So...you like me?”

“Yes, I do.”

“And you, _want_  me?”

Hanzo rolled his eyes a bit, already impatient, but still answered, “Yes, Lucio, I do.”

Lucio let out a shuddery sigh at the words, eyelashes fluttering.

“Do you wanna take a walk with me right now?” His voice croaked, and the question came out almost like a whine.

“Yes,” Hanzo smiled dangerously, “I do.”


	2. Fix it, Make it Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas ;)

Lucio knocked excitedly at McCree’s door, buzzing with energy. He and Hanzo had stopped several times on their “walk” for impromptu makeout sessions, and Lucio had already tried to take his own shirt off twice.

The moment the door swung open with a whispered, “what in tarnation,”  Lucio pushed past McCree and pulled Hanzo to the bed. His hands started roaming his chest, even daring to squeeze his pecs. 

When Hanzo scoffed, Lucio apologized.

“Sorry it’s just, I’ve always wanted to do that,” he admitted with a bashful smile.

He kissed Hanzo then, so sweet and tender that you’d think it was his first. Hanzo sighed into it, letting their tongues tangle. One of his hands found its way on the back of Lucio’s head, cradling it. Lucio undid Hanzo’s ponytail, and took a greedy handful of his unbearably silky hair. 

But then, Hanzo’s  _ everything _  was so silky: his beard, his skin, his lips; Lucio  _ burned _  with it. It was so easy to get lost in him, so easy to kiss, grab, squeeze...Lucio didn’t even know what he was doing anymore; he was just trying to get  _ closer _ .

He heard a dull thud from somewhere in the room, but paid it no mind. 

Hanzo, however, broke the kiss to spare McCree a glance: there he was, still standing near the door, thumbs hooked into his belt loops, jaw dropped so wide that his omnipresent cigarello had fallen to the carpet, burning it slightly. Lucio had nearly forgotten about him, and felt a pang of guilt at the thought.

But he just couldn’t quit Hanzo. He licked a thin stripe up his cheek when he didn’t turn around soon enough, then pressed gentle kisses to his neck. His hands once again glided over Hanzo’s chest, and rubbed his nipples through his shirt.

Hanzo gasped, hard, and grabbed Lucio’s wrists, but he was panting and his cheeks were dark. 

Lucio bit his lip and whimpered. His jeans were too tight. Hanzo was wearing too much clothing. He needed to kiss him again. And he was still holding his wrists. Lucio pulled away slightly just to feel the strength of his hands, and sighed out a moan.

He hardly noticed McCree as he sat next to Hanzo, and felt the deep rumble of his voice in his chest more than he heard it, 

“Hanzo,  _ darlin _ ’, c’mere, it’s been too long now... please darlin’, I’m dyin’ of  thirst.”

Hanzo complied almost too fast, whipping around to press himself to McCree, releasing Lucio’s wrists. Lucio frowned at the loss.

But he shuddered at the sounds they made, his own shallow breaths coming out loud.

Hanzo and McCree were kissing like they’ve been together their whole lives, like they were made for it. Between McCree’s deeply satisfied moans, Hanzo’s whispered  _ Jesse’s _ , and the soft smacking of both of their lips, Lucio was getting light headed.

He had to do something with his hands, and so he finally peeled off his shirt, kicked off his sandals, and unzipped his pants.

“Do you ever wear underwear?”

“Huh?”

He didn't know Hanzo was watching him. He was still close to McCree, practically in his lap, McCree still sucking hickies onto his neck.

Lucio gulped down a few calming breaths before answering, “T-these jeans are too-” a long shuddery sigh, “they’re too tight, for that.”

Hanzo smiled smugly. “But of course. It certainly does not allow for...easy access.” 

Hanzo reached out for Lucio, but McCree grabbed his hands.

“Whoa, slow down pardners,” McCree’s brain was finally catching up with his dick, “Y’all made up or somethin’?”

“Yes Jesse, Lucio helped me to realize the error of my ways,” Hanzo flicked his eyes up at Lucio through his lashes, “We made up.”

McCree glanced between them. Lucio’s hands were frozen on his jeans, pushed halfway down his thighs, chest rising and falling rapidly; Hanzo’s smoldering gaze seemed to have him fixed to the spot. He looked predatorial, ready to pounce, ready to ravage. McCree knew not to interfere.

“Alrighty, we can... _ talk _  after. Go on, git,” and with that, he released Hanzo’s hands. 

Hanzo moved almost too quick for McCree to see; he practically tackled Lucio into the spur printed bed sheets. In a moment’s time they were tangled, Lucio rolling on top of Hanzo, still struggling out of his jeans.

“Hanzo,” he moaned between neck nuzzles, “I’m really sorry about last time.”

Hanzo arched his back, subconsciously trying to get more skin contact, “What are you talking about?” he replied huskily. 

Lucio looked at him then, eyebrows knitted together with real concern, “Well, I just left after I uh, finished, and I didn’t even try to return the favor…”

Hanzo gulped, and in an effort to try and regain control of the situation, “You had quite a bit to drink, so your discourteousness is excusable.”

Lucio was hardly listening though, instead just sliding his way down Hanzo’s body, stopping when he was eye level with his waistband, knees bent, ass in the air.

“I know, I know, but please,” he replied, pulling down Hanzo’s sweats and briefs, “let me make it up to you.”

Lucio looked ready to burst into appreciative tears when Hanzo’s half-hard dick was exposed, and he licked his lips hungrily. Then he put his mouth to work.

Lucio groaned at the first taste of him. He was surprisingly clean, like he had just bathed. He was somewhat disappointed; he wondered what Hanzo tasted like after a long, sweltering day. He wanted that salty sweat and bitterness. He wanted Hanzo, not soap. Nonetheless, he hollowed his cheeks and swirled his tongue. He closed his eyes as he slipped further down Hanzo’s silky shaft.   

Hanzo had no idea what he was in for, Lucio sucked dick like his life depended on it. He pulled off momentarily to catch his breath and nip at Hanzo’s thigh, pumping his cock in the meantime, twisting his wrist on the upstroke, looking at Hanzo through his lashes. He let some drool slip from his tongue right onto Hanzo’s tip, and dived back down. 

Hanzo couldn’t hold  back the groan that rumbled from his chest or stop his  hand that grabbed a handful of soft hair. Lucio smirked around his full mouth, but gasped and pulled off when he felt McCree spreading him. 

“That’s right babydoll, I can see y’all made up  _ real _  nice.” McCree was leaning in so close Lucio could feel his breath on his backside. He shuddered and sighed when McCree finally licked into him. He could feel his grip loosening on Hanzo’s dick, but he couldn’t help it; McCree’s mouth wasn’t good at just smoking and sweet-talking. When Hanzo’s grip tightened in his hair, he started up with renewed vigor.  

Which was promptly lost when McCree twisted in his middle finger next to his tongue; Lucio melted.

“M-McCree, I’m trying to concentrate here,” he whispered, but McCree was louder.

“C’mon now honey, don’t forget about my boy here, pick up the pace.” He punctuated the sentence with a firm slap on Lucio’s ass. Lucio gulped hard. It didn’t  _ hurt _ , but Lucio still felt the sting of tears in his eyes, and a burn in his belly.

“It is fine Jesse, he appears to be at his limit,” Hanzo sat up, effectively dislodging Lucio. 

Lucio shot up, eyes wide, he wasn’t _finished_ , 

“I’m not, I’m not done at all, I’m good to go-” He cringed when McCree screwed his finger deeper into him and sidled up behind him, running a hand over his chest.

“I don’t think that’s what he means, sugar. I think he justs means you’re ready for a lil’  _ more _ .”

“What?” Lucio’s not stupid, but when he’s turned on, he’s close to it. McCree chuckled anyway, and said huskily, right in Lucio’s ear,

“I think it’s time I teach you how to ride.”

A slow smile stretched across Lucio’s face.

~~~~~

Lucio just  might have been at his limit. A few inches of McCree had him feeling like he was at his limit.

McCree had him sitting on top, so he could set the pace; he truly was riding him. He said it was a good position for beginners, but Lucio had hardly taken more than the head and he felt full to bursting. He had been so eager a few minutes ago, giggling wildly and clambering on top, but now he was sweating and moving slower than he probably has in years. 

“That’s alright now dollface, nice an’ slow, just like that, don’t rush yourself, now,” McCree was babbling, gripping Lucio’s hips tightly, subconsciously inching him down further. Hanzo wasn’t helping much either. He was right next to Lucio, tweaking his nipples and stroking his own cock, whispering filthy nothings into Lucio’s ear,

“Lucio, I know you can take it. Is this not what you have been craving? You do not want to disappoint Jesse, do you?” He sounded drunk.

The burn was almost too much. Almost. But Hanzo was right: he had been wanting this, and he did not want to disappoint McCree, and so he took a deep breath and bore down, filling himself up to the brim.

McCree felt heavy and thick and hot inside him. Perfect. He drew himself up once, and sunk back down, quick as he dared. All the air rushed out of him though, and he fell forward, face first onto McCree’s chest. He was sure McCree or Hanzo was asking him something, if he was okay, or if he wanted to stop; he felt hands stroking his back, his hair. But he wasn’t listening, he just felt so _full._  And he wanted more. He drew himself up, and curled his hands on McCree’s chest, riding him with renewed rigor.

The thing was, Lucio did not actually need to be taught to ride. McCree was the one holding on for dear life, Lucio’s hips knew what they were doing. He rode like how he danced: sinuous, smooth, with feeling.

McCree’s accent was getting thicker, and Lucio was sure he was not speaking English anymore himself, if the look of amused confusion on McCree’s face was anything to go by. When Lucio clenched around him, the amusement dissolved into ecstasy.

In revenge, McCree held Lucio's hips tight _ ,  _ and slammed into him, holding him there, dicking him  _ deep _ .

Lucio squirmed at first, pulling at McCree’s hands with his own smaller ones, it was too hard, too fast, _too_ _much_ -

Too perfect, evidently, as Lucio came, helplessly, all over McCree's chest, a goofy  smile spread over his face. 

McCree had mercy on him then, and let him go. Immediately, Lucio fell to the side, shivering lightly.

“You alright honey?” McCree crooned, smoothing his own hair back, kissing Lucio all over.

“Yeah man, I’m on top of the world. Never better,” Lucio replied between deep breaths. 

“Good. Now you sit there like a good boy, that’s right, that’s good,  _ real _  good baby.” 

Hanzo was nearby, chest heaving, cheeks blotchy, fingers cinched around the base of his leaking dick. He had been ever so patiently waiting for his turn, and McCree looked very ready to reward him for it. 

Lucio dragged himself into a sitting position, legs folded under himself, and watched with sleepy eyes as McCree gathered Hanzo up into his arms. They kissed hard; looked more like a fight than foreplay. McCree practically tore the remainder of Hanzo’s clothes off his body, Hanzo gripped at McCree’s hair in a way that had to hurt, but still they drew closer, inexorably drawn to one another, like the sand and the sea.  

~~~~~~~

Watching them fuck was not helping him cool down or sit still like McCree had asked. McCree wasn’t nearly as sweet with Hanzo as he had been earlier. Hanzo was on all fours and McCree was hunched over him, one hand covering Hanzo’s on the bed, the other gripping Hanzo’s shoulder so hard he knew it’d leave bruises. He was fucking him hard and dirty, barely pulling out before driving it  back home, making the headboard smash into the concrete wall. His pace was almost brutal. Lucio was starting to get the idea that McCree was holding Hanzo tight so he couldn’t get away. Not that he looked like he wanted to. Hanzo was giving back just as good as he was getting, fucking back and groaning loudly, turning his face towards McCree’s when he leaned over to whisper sweet nothings in his ear. They weren’t gentle with each other, but still looked like lovers, like they fit together.

Lucio sat alone, squirming on the bed, rubbing his thighs together, one hand tweaking a nipple, the other shoved way down between his legs, teasing a hole that had been fucked open for the first time. His dick twitched and leaked and a fine tremor ran over his body. He jolted whenever he twisted his own nipple too hard or he pushed his fingers too deep inside. He was hopelessly,  _ painfully _  turned on again, too soon, quiet groans escaping his lips unbidden.

Hanzo took pity on him.

“Come here Lucio,” he said gruffly, more of a grunt than a command.

Lucio scrambled over to Hanzo, eager for anything he had to give, and was met with a kiss. It was wet and sloppy, their lips hardly ever aligning just right, since McCree was still relentlessly fucking him, but it was still so good, almost elegant, because it was still  _ Hanzo _ . When Hanzo pulled away, he moaned softly in Lucio’s face; he was so close his features blurred together, and their breath was shared. Hanzo slid a hand up to cup Lucio’s jaw and said, with surprising composure,  

“You really are quite handsome.”

It was a simple compliment, but Lucio was still taken aback by the tenderness with which it was said. He beamed. 

“Gee, thanks Han-”

It was then that McCree decided to pick up the pace, grabbing Hanzo’s hips with both hands and tilting them up. Hanzo hung his head and cried out, hand dropping into Lucio’s lap, but it didn’t remain idle. He jacked Lucio’s nearly forgotten erection, just as quick as McCree was fucking him. His hand was clumsy and shaking, but Lucio felt his climax coming anyway.        

“Get on your hands and knees,” Hanzo barked, startling Lucio, but he complied nonetheless, raising himself up with shaky arms, facing the headboard. 

Lucio looked back in time to watch Hanzo attempt to lean in slowly, practically in slow motion, but a particularly hard thrust from McCree caused him to faceplant between his cheeks, his tongue licking a broad stripe across Lucio's sensitive hole. 

There was no smile on Lucio’s face as he came this time, his vision blurred, and he fell forward unceremoniously into his own mess. He was sure he lost consciousness for at least a second. 

He woke up quick though, when he felt Hanzo's body fall heavily next to his. McCree had knocked him off of his hands and knees, pushed him down next to Lucio, jacking his own dick. 

“Don’ move now darling, juss stay like that, juss li’ that,” he crooned. He sounded fucking drunk, drunk on the sight of the two of them, fucked out on his bed; they must have made a pretty picture. 

He came, for the first time all night, all over their chests, and collapsed onto both of them, hard. His snoring was nearly instantaneous.  

Hanzo, unbothered, scooped some up off of his chest, sucked his finger clean and laid back, completely satiated, like the cat the got the canary. Lucio smiled weakly, before dropping off entirely.  

~~~~~~~

Epilogue

'McCree and Hanzo are really something,' Lucio thought to himself. He was watching them from across the courtyard, sitting close, chattering.

McCree was showing Hanzo something on his phone; it must have be funny, because Hanzo was sharing his private little smiles with his audience of one. He even giggled as McCree pressed comically loud kisses onto his forehead. Lucio's smile widened, even as his heart ached. He couldn't help but feel left out.

He was prepared to keep it moving though, he was due for a yoga session with Zenyatta in five minutes anyway. However, McCree caught his eye, and waved him over exuberantly. Hanzo waved too, albeit more politely. 

Lucio beamed and ran over, full speed. He was sure Zenny wouldn't mind him being a little late. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all's well that ends well :)


End file.
